The Darkest Seduction
by Charly Land
Summary: La humanidad aburrida de ser un títere entre las manos de los crueles Dioses del Olimpo, decide desafiarlos. Con el Ojo del todo en sus manos y una burda alianza con los repudiados Centauros, piensa ganar dicha batalla. Pero en medio de aquella guerra, un amor nacerá, un amor que puede salvar o destruir todo irremediablemente. [Para a ElisaM2331] [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservadosde este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Levi Centauro. Eren Oráculo. AU

 **Notas |** Este Fic es Dedicado a ElisaM2331, ella que es mi Madre Gea, y la amo con más que mi alma y porque ella es una gran colaboradora de esta historia.

 **The Darkest Seduction**

 **Capitulo**

 **1**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **D**_ eseos bajos y animales son los de la carne, provocadores de males y tragedias. ¡Oh benditos sean! Mieles de Hebe, ambrosia de los Dioses sois.

De pie, en el centro de aldea, Levi observó de reojo a sus hermanos y compañeros, colocados en fila. Todos ellos observando atentos, con las armas en las manos pero con el gesto de sorpresa pintado en los hombre de coleta enfrente de ellos era la desesperación misma y sus palabras eran una marejada de nervios y dolor, sus suplicas eran demasiadas. La incertidumbre flotaba en el aire.

Los centauros eran salvajes, rebeldes y fuertes, y no se llevaban con los humanos. Hacer favores y aceptar tratos sumisamente no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero ahí estaban todos, viendo a su líder hablar con una bola de humanos que suplicaban por su ayuda. Aquella escena no pintaba bien para los humanos, olía a sangre y terror.

—Debes de ayudarnos, Guardián Levi, líder de los centauros —los labios temblorosos del hombre hacían que las palabras salieran algo entrecortadas —. Estamos a un paso a la aniquilación.

— ¿Y eso debe de importarme?— la voz ruda del centauro causó una presión en el pecho del humano suplicante —. Lo que a ustedes les pase es sólo de su incumbencia, no de nosotros. No te atrevas a meternos en sus problemas.

— ¡No lo entiendes! — el grito se esparció por todo el lugar —. Ahora somos nosotros y una vez que ellos obtengan el Ojo, serán ustedes.

Levi aniquiló al hombre con la mirada.

— Nosotros no hemos sido quien ha desafiado a los bastardos de los Dioses, desde la centauromaquia, nos hemos mantenido al margen, no habría porque de atacarnos.

—Ellos los odian y están eliminando a todos aquellos que consideran sus posibles enemigos — las palabras se mezclaron con las lágrimas nacientes.

— Grisha, déjalo. — una mujer castaña y de ojos avellanas se acercó al hombre que ahora estaba de rodillas —. Veremos cómo llevar al Ojo hasta María sin que le pase ningún percance.

— Estamos acabados — sollozó el hombre.

— Levi…— la voz casi en un susurro hizo que el azabache girara el rostro. Un centauro de cabellos bicolor le hacía un gesto de que se acercara. Levi obedeció y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, su voz grave penetró en sus odios — ¿Y si es cierto lo que dicen ellos? ¿Qué pasara si los Dioses al final si nos atacan?

— Si los ayudamos lo harán — contraatacó el líder.

—Pero ellos poseen al Ojo y eso…— las otras palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire.

— Esto es una mierda. Tsk. — el centauro di una pisada molesta al chistar la lengua.

El azabache se giró hacia donde la comitiva de humanos que había llegado se estaba marchando. La pareja que dirigía a aquellas gentes es la que más denotaba la derrota de haber llegado hasta ahí.

—Oi. — les llamó y el hombre de coleta se giró con los ojos húmedos —.No seré la puta niñera de nadie, durante el viaje verá como proveerse por si misma— cada palabra salió como un siseo letal —Le protegeré hasta llegar a los límites de María, de ahí verá cómo se las arregla.

—Gracias, infinitas gracias —el hombre se había vuelto hasta donde Levi y echado de rodillas le agradecía sin para — Mañana al amanecer le traeremos, deben de partir cuanto antes.

— Ya cállate. En cuanto más rápido me deshaga de esto, mejor —su voz fastidiada no causó el efecto deseado en el hombre arrodillado en frente de él, en cambio vio como los ojos se iluminaron y la sonrisa aliviada nacía, luego como se levantaba y se marchaba con sus gentes repitiendo gracias varias veces más —. Humanos fastidiosos — soltó cuando los de la comitiva ya no se veía en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El ahogo cerrándole la garganta, el latir errático del corazón y las pupilas dilatas eran las pruebas fehacientes del despertar súbito de una nueva pesadilla o más bien una nueva visión. El cuerpo tembloroso sobre las mantas trataba infructuosamente de sacarse de la mente aquellas imágenes. La sangre y los gritos, su desesperación misma producto de la impotencia ante la masacre, las maldiciones de los Dioses y de su Rey antes de ser decapitado por un ente que no podía ver con claridad.

Aquella visión era la quehabía alentado a sus protectores para dar el siguiente paso en la batalla contra los Dioses. Pero habían sido traicionados y su existencia había sido revelada. El sometimiento y la aniquilación de la humanidad estaban sobre sus hombros, así como también la salvación y redención. Quería gritar y llorar. Pero no podía, él tenía que ser fuerte, demostrar serenidad porque era la esperanza y lo único que realmente tenían contra los Dioses. Si demostraba desesperación, todo se iría al infierno.

Cubriéndose con las mantas trató de volverse a dormir, pero los pasos y voces de sus protectores le alertaron. Las cortinas fueron descorridas inundando la habitación por la luz de las velas del pasillo.

— Eren, despierta — la voz de su madre fue la primera que escuchó.

— Vamos, debes de alistarte — esta vez fue su padre — Anda muchacho, que hemos conseguido ayuda.

— ¿Quiénes? — fue su única pregunta, puesto que sabía que nadie estaría dispuesto a ayudarles.

— Los poderosos centauros — canturreó su padre —. Ellos te protegerán hasta María. Vamos alístate, que sabes que tienes que llegar antes del eclipse de sol.

Eren aun aturdido por el recién despertar se tambaleó cuando se puso de pie. Se anudó mejor la toga y se pasó los dedos por el pelo tratando de acomodarlos aunque no lo logró.

— ¿Qué les dijiste para convencerlos? Nosotros no somos de su agrado.

— Le hable de tu profecía.

— ¡¿Qué?! Prometiste no contárselo a nadie más. Sabes que no es algo seguro. —su reclamó fue alto y molestó a su progenitor.

— Que más podía hacer. Necesitamos que llegues a María, cualquier recursos es válido.

— Padre, tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer. Esto sólo podría empeorar las cosas. No quiero…— un gimoteo lastimero brotó de sus labios.

— Basta Eren, los humanos hemos soportado demasiado tiempo ser las mascotas de los Dioses, por fin las fuerzas se han unido y estamos dando batalla, tienes que entender que usaremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ganar.

— Eren. — la voz cariñosa de su madre le sorprendido desde la espalda, la mujer tenía entre sus manos una pequeña maletita —. Cariño, sé que no deseas involucrar a nadie más, pero estamos seguro que esto es por un bien mayor. Trata de serenarte — le acarició los cabellos castaños a su vástago — Toma esto. Tenemos que salir ya mismo, casi esta por amanecer.

Eren tomó la pequeña maleta y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota. Él amaba a sus padres y por ellos estaría dispuesto a todo pero no quería involucrar a más personas, porque al hacerlo sus visiones cambiarían y eso sería terrible para los planes de sus padres. Él no quería verlos muertos y había algo que le decía ese era el destino más próximo para sus congéneres.

Todo era un tormento para él.

Ser quien era, era un tormento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dentro de la aldea de los centauros todo era un revuelo. Los murmullos iban desde los preocupados hasta los molestos por la decisión de su líder. Ellos se habían alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Dioses como para ponerse en el ojo del huracán por una batalla que no era suya.

— Cállense ya — la voz del líder fue acatada en un segundo y todo quedo en silencio —. Sólo iré yo, cualquier consecuencia será asumida por mí mismo. Dejen de fastidiar— estaba enfado.

— Levi…— la voz sibilante de Farlan, su hermano era una muda disculpa, puesto que había sido él quien puso la duda en su mente.

— No digas nada, Farlan. Ellos ya llegaron — la voz de Levi, sonó más calmada — Hazte cargo de ellos en mi ausencia. Volveré — en ese momento salió rumbo al bosque, no quería que se acercaran nuevamente a la aldea.

El alba ya se podía ver entre los arboles cuando Levi alcanzó a los humanos en medio de la vegetación. Esta vez sólo iban los líderes de la comitiva anterior con una persona envuelta en telas de sedas azules.

— Guardián Levi — exclamo el mayor —. ¿Viene solo?

— No necesito a nadie más para esto.

— Pero creí que...— las palabras fueron cortadas por la voz del azabache.

— Fui yo quien se comprometió, no mi gente. Y es toda la ayuda que tendrán.

— Bien. — dijo resignado el hombre.

— Eren. — la voz de la mujer bailó en el aire —. Ven con el guardián.

La figura envuelta dio pasos hacia Levi y fue entonces que se descorrió las telas.

El azabache se quedó paralizado. Aquel ser….aquel ser…era el ser más bello que había contemplado. Tenía la piel acaramelada, el cabello castaño, una boca deliciosa y unos ojos más allá de lo cautivante.

Era perfecto y además…

Su aroma….era extraordinario….una mezcla de orquídeas y menta…fue entonces que lo vio con más claridad, era un varón, pero el hombre más hermoso que hubiese contemplado y su sangre se calentó.

No debía seguirlo viendo.

Alejarse era lo mejor…pero...tal vez no….

El muchacho frente a él hizo un gesto extraño y dio dos pasos atrás.

— No iré con él — su voz preciosa fue una melodía para Levi.

— ¿Qué? — tanto la mujer como el hombre mayor vieron sorprendidos a su hijo — ¿Qué estás diciendo? — el reclamó le llego del padre.

— Es que….me mira como una cosa rara — hizo un puchero.

« La cosa más deliciosamente rara » Quiso decir Levi, pero se contuvo.

— No seas infantil, Eren. Ve con él. — la mujer lo empujó hacia adelante.

El muchacho se resignó y dio los pasos faltantes hasta llegar al centauro. Las miradas chocaron. La mente de Levi estaba flotando más allá.

Saboreando el nombre del adolescente.

« Eren…un nombre perfecto para tan bella criatura »

Imaginando su cuerpo desnudo y jadeante, perlado por el sudo, boqueando y con su olor pegado en todo el cuerpo.

Estaba condenado. En ese instante supo que llevar 'integro' al muchacho hasta María, sería el reto más grande de su vida, obviando el hecho de que cualquier criatura podría atacarlos en el camino.

Estaba perdido aquellos encantadores ojos lo habían perdido.

Giró el rostro y soltó unas palabras cortantes.

— Andado mocoso. Espero deshacerme pronto de ti — cerró los ojos un momento y trato de alejar de su pensamiento el olor embriagante del muchacho.

Eren le siguió silencioso, encerrado en su propio mundo, ajeno a los pensamientos del centauro, enfocado únicamente en su preocupación por todos sus congéneres.

El viaje apenas estaba empezando.

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y que les pareció? Esta cortito, pero lo bueno y sexy se viene pronto.

Si le gusto déjenme un review.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Levi Centauro. Eren Orá .

 **Notas |** La continuación es patrocinada por la Poderosísima Chancla de la Diosa Gea: ¡Elisa…mi amada madre! ¡Que me chancletea cada semana!

 **The Darkest Seduction**

 **Capitulo**

 **2**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ evi, guardián de los bosques, líder de todos los centauros, caminaba un metro adelante del Oráculo de Sina. Eren. El adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos heterocromos. El Ojo que todo veía. El pasado y el futuro. La Luz y la Sombra. La vida y la muerte. El cielo y el infierno.

Su pequeña tentación. Su enorme destrucción.

Desde su posición, podía oír sus pasos cansados. Habían caminado por horas, sin parar, sin tomar un poco de agua. Bajo el sol ardiente que traspasaba sus rayos a través de la cúpula que encerraba las ciudades amuralladas…Sina, Rose y María. Las ciudades donde todas las creaciones de los Dioses ya cumplían su condena de vivir enjaulados. Todos los que al menos una vez los habían desafiado.

Aunque los humanos eran un grupo especial, puesto que los que ahí habitaban sólo eran una parte de aquellas especie. Los descendientes de los que habían desafiado las leyes de los Dioses. Y vaya ironía, que el tan preciado Ojo haya nacido entre ellos. Esa arma que ellos siempre codiciaban en cada diez generaciones y que ahora estaba en su contra. Del lado de los humanos desterrados.

Lejos de sus manos. Fuera de sus preciados humanos adoradores, besa suelo que ellos tanto protegían.

Levi quiso reír, burlarse de los putos dioses y gritarles « _Mirad, hijos de puta, su reino caerá ante un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe luchar_ ». Pero se mordió la lengua, aquellos malnacidos también gustaban de observar a las criaturas de las ciudades amuralladas en la bóveda y disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Siempre observaban. Y él no buscaba que esos ojos cayeran en sus figuras y arruinaran el plan — aunque no era suyo —, que comenzaba a agradarle.

Era un buen plan.

"Ir hasta María, antes del eclipse de sol — el momento en el que los Dioses se debilitaban —, entregarlo al Rey Erwin para que este usara sus visiones y atacar el punto débil de los bastardos griegos con su enorme ejército de aliados"

Regresó a la realidad con el sonido del muchacho tropezando y cayendo, su resoplido molesto y el ruido que hizo al levantarse y sacudir su toga.

— Oiga, guardián, ¿no podemos descansar un momento aunque sea? — la voz cansada le hizo detenerse —. Jamás había caminado tanto, me duelen los pies, tengo hambre y sed.

— Eres un mocoso. — Levi se volteó y lo aplastó con la mirada —. Un mocoso quejica.

— Si lo que usted diga. ¿Podemos detenernos? — él podía ser muy adolescente, un pobre diablo que no tenía más valor que por poseer tales ojos, pero no era un cobarde y ese ser de ojos letales no lo amedrentaría. No por nada tenía el apodo de bastardo suicida.

— Más adelante mocoso. — se volteó y siguió andando.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — le cuestionó.

— Adelante hay un río. — le contesto sin ninguna emoción —. Allá te conseguirás alimento y agua. Yo no lo haré.

— Bien — contesto de mala gana, con el cansancio y el dolor en los pies cada vez más fuerte. Pero también tenía hambre y sed, así que unos cuantos metros más no importarían si después podía conseguir saciar las tres cosas que necesitaba. Aligeró el paso y se puso de igual con el centauro — ¿Es usted siempre tan así?

— ¿Así cómo? — le dijo el azabache sin dirigirle una mirada.

— Tan amargado. — le soltó sin miramientos el castaño. Él siempre era sincero.

— Cállate mocoso. — fue su respuesta. Una respuesta afilada, una muda amenaza que hizo callar a Eren pero que luego soltó un resoplido demasiado audible. Un resoplido de verdadero fastidio.

Después de caminar dos horas más, llegaron al río y en cuanto lo hicieron, Eren se lanzó al agua, para capturar un pez y refrescarse.

Los labios de Levi se volvieron una línea recta y su rostro se endureció mientras sus ojos absorbían la visión del castaño, empapado, con la tela pegada a todo el cuerpo. Saltando de un lado a otro, haciendo que también la toga se le subiera por los muslos, mostrando sus piernas. Unas piernas largas, tonificadas y hermosas.

La piel acaramelada era una tentación. Un delicioso manjar intocable.

Levi inspiró profundamente e hizo lo más correcto.

— Oi, mocoso — le llamó y vio como el castaño detenía sus acciones y se le quedaba viendo —. Iré a asegurar el perímetro. Vuelvo.

Y se marchó entre el follaje de los árboles. Dejando al castaño dentro del agua.

Eren levanto los hombros restándole importancia y siguiendo con sus actividades.

Al final el castaño no capturó ningún pez, y termino empapado hasta el alma. Tiritando de frio, abrazándose así mismo. Era un idiota. Porque cuando se tiró al río, había llevado en sus manos la pequeña maleta de ropa que su madre le había alistado y la había soltado en toda la emoción de refrescarse y conseguir alimento. Era pues que no tenía nada para cambiarse y la tarde ya estaba cayendo, el frío de la futura noche ya se hacía presente.

— Maldita sea mi suerte — soltó molesto consigue mismo. Unos ruidos lo alertaron y se puso de pie de un tirón.

La figura de Levi emergió de entre los árboles.

Imponente y con esa mirada afilada que siempre cargaba. Tenía un aura poderosa y atrayente. La piel blanquecina y el cabello negro creando un armonioso contraste en su figura.

Eren se le quedo viendo durante varios segundos, embobado por el aura de la criatura, luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. Su loca mente adolescente. Respiro profundo y se volvía a dejar caer sobre el suelo. Dio un respingo cuando un bolso de piel le fue arrojado a los pies. Manzanas salieron de la boca del bolso, rozando sus dedos.

— Comételas — fueron las palabras del centauro. Luego se alejó de él varios metros.

Eren no dudo en agarrar las frutas y devorarlas. En verdad tenía hambre. Después de cinco manzanas se sintió lleno y dejo las otras para el viaje. Le servirían de desayuno.

La noche cayó trayendo consigo el frio. Al castaño le castañeaban los dientes por ese aire helado de la noche, hecho bolita con el bolso de Levi pegado al pecho se moría del frio acostado sobre la hierba verde. Tenía demasiado frío. Abrió los ojos y se masajeo los brazos, tratando de infundirse calor. No lo logró. No soportaba aquel hielo en su piel. Se levantó de su lugar y con pasitos medidos milimétricamente se acercó hasta el centauro que dormitaba echado debajo de un gran roble. Se acercó sigiloso, como un zorro. Silencioso.

Y se dejó caer de un solo golpe. Sin importarle mucho las reacciones que le provocaría al centauro, se acomodó entre sus patas y se aferró a su lomo.

— Gracias por todo. Buenas noches — dijo con la sensación reconfortante del calor del azabache.

— Oi, mocoso — la voz de Levi casi tembló un momento pero seguía siendo grave, ruda — ¿Qué mierdas haces?

— Dormir — dijo en un murmulló el adolescente, dejándose llevar por el calorcito del cuerpo contrario que lo invitaba a dormir muy bien.

— Eso ya lo vi, mocoso pendejo — cada vez se oía molesto o seo quería meterse el mismo —. Me refiero a lo que estás haciendo.

— Ahh…es que cuando no podía dormir y tenía frio, dormía con mis padres — le dijo somnoliento.

— Yo no soy ninguno de ellos — le dijo en un siseo. Aquello lo había cabreado. El muchacho era atrevido, mira que venir y abrazarse así a su cuerpo. Que no sabía de lo que era capaz un centauro ante tal insinuación. Pero le molestaba que lo estuviera tratando como si fuera uno de sus padres. Él jamás sería ninguno de ellos, y nunca lo vería con tales ojos.

— Ya sé, pero papá dijo que usted me protegería. — fueron sus últimas palabras, luego el sonido que producían sus pulmones al dormirse se hizo presente.

Levi quiso alejárselo del cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Lo dejo que se quedará ahí. Torturando con el calor de su cuerpo, con el olor de su piel.

Control.

Control.

Control.

Se repitió casi diez mil veces hasta que su mente se cansó y también se durmió.

Aquellas acciones de aquel día marcaron una rutina que se repitió durante dos días más.

En todo aquel viaje, no es que hubiera creado algún vínculo o alguna amistad, no en realidad nada parecido a eso, simplemente se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

Bueno eso era un racionamiento más de Eren. Para Levi, el asuntó era aparte, no aguantaba las horas de que llegaran a María para entregar al muchacho y poder regresarse hasta su aldea y follarse a cualquiera de las hembras para bajarse toda la tensión que estaba acumulando, desgraciadamente estaban a medio camino.

A la tercera noche de ir recorriendo un evento ocurrió, un evento que los marcaría.

Levi había tenido que tolerar que todas esas noches el muchacho durmiera acurrucado tranquilamente contra su cuerpo, mientras que él tenía que usar todo su control para no hacer una estupidez que pusiera en duda el valúo de su palabra como guardián y como líder.

Aquella noche cerca de medianoche, Eren lo despertó con sus violentos temblores y sus gimoteos ahogados.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

Una visión dolorosa. Las reacciones de su cuerpo eran una prueba de ello.

Y Levi jamás había tratado con tal asunto. Así que cuando despertó, lo que hizo fue sacudir al muchacho para que este también despertará, pero cuando lo logró el alarido que brotó de la garganta del muchacho fue monstruoso, oscuro y se esparció por todo el bosque. Era un alarido que demostraba un dolor descomunal, casi como si le estuvieron arrancando el alma del cuerpo.

En el pecho de Levi nació el terror y dejando acostado al castaño sobre la hierba, se perdió entre el bosque. Buscaría una hierba que crecía debajo de los sauces, una hierba tranquilizadora, esa hierba que sabía estabilizaría con su olor al castaño.

Retorciéndose del dolor mental y las horrendas imágenes en la cabeza, Eren se quedó ahí. Temblando, sin poder hablar y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

Unos pasos. Una mano grande tapándole la boca. Oscuridad. Nada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eren, el Ojo que todo lo ve, despertó dentro de una cueva, atado de manos a un tronco y con una docena de hombres observándole. Hombres altísimos y musculosos, de bello aspecto. La luz de la luna llena que se colaba por las ranuras de la cueva le permitía verlos. Cada uno de ellos portaba una espada, una espada tremenda, de aspecto aterrador. Eren tembló. La sonrisa de quien parecía ser el líder lo aterró más.

Los guerreros llevaban el torso desnudo, exhibiendo sus abdominales. Eran hermosos, sí, pero no más que el centauro que le protegía y el que no le causo semejante emoción de miedo, terror.

Aquellos seres eran Ninfas. Machos ninfas. Guerreros. Pero machos ninfas al fin.

Eren no sabía de todas las criaturas, pero podía identificarlas. Era parte de sus dones.

Y sintió más temor. Sabía lo que podían hacerle.

Había un olor dulzón el aire.

El cuerpo de Eren, sintió un leve calor empezar a brotar. Tembló más.

Feromonas.

Eran feromonas sexuales. Eren contuvo la respiración.

No sería sometido.

— No hagas eso niño. Te ahogaras — dijo el rubio líder —. No te haremos daño. Bueno no tanto. — rio el hombre —. Tan sólo unos toquecitos. Es que realmente eres hermoso.

— No — susurró Eren.

— Si — dijo el hombre y se agachó a la altura del castaño —. No te preocupes los Dioses no se darán cuenta. No te desvirgaremos. Sólo unos toques. Para saciarnos — alargo la última letra para enfocarle énfasis, un énfasis lujurioso.

Las manos del ninfa le tomaron del rostro y le apretaron las mejillas, dándole una caricia doloroso. El rostro descendiendo. El temblor en Eren aumentó. El aire lo estaba intoxicando, no sentía deseos ni nada por aquel hombre, pero estaba influenciado por las feromonas. Los labios del ninfa cada vez más cerca. Las lágrimas bajaron y su rostro estaba sonrojado por el efecto de aquel olor.

No quería. Pero su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo. Cerró los ojos.

Miedo.

La sensación de un líquido caliente mojándole el rostro. Las manos que le sujetaban la cara perdiendo fuerza del agarre ejercido. Un cuerpo cayendo sobre él. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Una flecha atravesándole el pecho a la ninfa que ahora yacía muerto sobre él.

A pesar de eso, sus ojos se iluminaron esperanzados.

En la entrada estaba Levi, con el arco tensado nuevamente para atacar.

Los hombres soltaron gruñidos rabiosos yendo contra el centauro.

Las flechas se clavaron en tres pechos.

Luego el sonido de espadas chocando inundó el lugar.

Gruñidos y maldiciones.

Podían ser más, pero Levi destacaba en fuerza, habilidad y velocidad.

Al final la docena de guerreros ninfas creo un cuadro de muchas partes desmembradas y un gran charco de sangre.

Las pisadas de Levi retumbaron presurosas dentro de la cueva.

Usando su espada rompió las cuerdas que aprisionaban las manos del castaño.

Tomó el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos y lo sacó de ahí. Perdiéndose entre el bosque lo alejo de aquel lugar que olía a muerte y deseos sexuales inconclusos.

Eren se aferró a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro.

Algo le estaba pasando….y no podría controlarlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando llegaron a la profundidad del bosque, Levi bajo a Eren que aun tembloroso se quedó de pie, con la mirada gacha, aferrando sus dedos a la tela azul de sus toga. El centauro vio como el muchacho daba dos pasos hasta quedar a un palmo de él. Alzó los ojos y sus brillantes ojos le cautivaron. El azabache dio dos pasos atrás.

Entendió lo que estaba pasando.

El aroma había afectado al castaño.

A él también pero menos, su control aún estaba ahí. Pero….

La visión del muchacho tembloroso, con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y por el deseo, le estaban calentado la sangre. Y eso era malo. Malo para el muchacho. Malo para la batalla que se avecinaba.

El muchacho le veía penetrante, levantó su mano y sus dedos alcanzaron los abdominales del hombre. Los acarició. Para él, con la luz de la luna bañando a Levi, era la imagen más bella y erótica que nunca había contemplado, su piel se le hizo apetecible al ver los rayos lunares acariciarla con reverencia, recortando sus contornos con un halo dorado.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, colgándose del cuello al hombre. El azabache como respuesta rápida lo abrazo para que no cayera. Los pies del muchacho quedaron colgando.

— Levi t-te necesito. — Eren jadeó entre los brazos del azabache. Temblaba. Intoxicado por las feromonas. Su olfato afinado diez veces más de lo normal. El olor de Levi en su nariz —. S-sólo un poco…boca —. Ese hombre…Dioses, sí que olía bien. A pasión. Pura pasión ardiente.

No hubo tiempo para protestar. En menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear, Eren se encontró aplastado contra el robusto tronco de un árbol, con sus piernas enrolladas en las caderas de Levi, pecho sólido contra sus sensibles tetillas — ahora desprotegidas a causa de la soltura de su toga por haberse estado rozado tanto con el centauro —, las blancas manos lo sujetaban por las nalgas, su boca asaltaba la de él. Sin advertencia, la lengua de Levi penetró profundamente forzando su paso entre los dientes de Eren.

Eren pudo haberlo mordido. De hecho quería morderlo, y no con afecto. Quería sacar sangre, dolor. Era una especie de bucle deliciosamente doloroso. Él quería esa experiencia. Su cuerpo se convirtió en esclavo de Levi. Y le dio la bienvenida dentro de su boca. Enredó los brazos a su alrededor y se arqueó restregando su sexo contra el ombligo del centauro. Oh Dioses, su mente proyecto la excitación del azabache…su mente imagino su erección. ¿Erección? Oh, sí. Se imaginó su dureza. Su verga dura, larga y gruesa.

El sabor de aquel hombre era pecaminoso, salvaje y ardiente, como a especias oscuras. Sus músculos estaban tensos bajo sus manos. Las movió hacia arriba, hasta enredar los dedos en sus cabellos. Las puntas cortas de su nuca pinchaban deliciosamente, haciéndole estremecer.

« _Tócame_ » Quería gritar. Y no le importó verse extremadamente necesitado, él quería saciarse. Aunque no supiera de tales experiencia. Él era un oráculo. Los oráculos son vírgenes. Él era virgen.

Jadeando, Eren lo alejó su boca.

─ T-te deseo ─ le vio con los ojos empañados de lujuria ─. A-ahora ─ refregó más su cuerpo contra el azabache.

Un gruñido bajo estalló en la garganta de Levi.

— Yo también te deseo. — su vara vibró ante la necesidad de enterrarse en el interior del castaño —. Y no te soltaré hasta que termine, aun así me grites que pare.

Las manos de Levi se deslizaron por sus nalgas, metiéndose debajo de la tela, rozando su entrada, acariciando su pene.

Temblores le recorrieron la columna. Cielos santos. Él había acertado en su centro de placer y las sensaciones se dispararon a través de él. Entonces el centauro usando su fuerza lo elevó, lastimando su espalda por el roce de la madera contra su carne y su boca atrapó una de las suaves tetillas.

El cuerpo de Eren se llenó de espasmos placenteros. El placer crecía, fluyendo por sus venas, quemándolo, convirtiéndolo en un ser diferente. Uno que vivía sólo por esa satisfacción. Un ser al que no le importaba que el responsable de sus acciones — su deseo — fuera un enemigo, un enemigo invisible pero poderoso.

Y que más tarde le cobraría las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Las ninfas también son criaturas mitológicas, dadas más al sexo que a otra cosa, pero eso no desquita que los machos sean bravos guerreros, ellos exudan feromonas para intoxicar a sus amantes y tenerlas bajo su dominio sexual, ya que el sexo los alimenta, les brinda fuerzas.

Creo que ya lo había dicho pero los centauros también son seres distinguidos por su lujuria, su rebeldía y su ferocidad. Así que por más que Levi tenga tantoooo control, siempre iba caer en la tentación.

¿Entendieron?

Ellos no se aman…..así como decir…waooo amor eterno…eso vendrá después…aún falta tramita para eso….pero por el momento se tienen sólo estima y deseo…como ven esto apunta a lo Hard…así que eso depende de mí, si lo hago tan así, no quiero pasar de degenerada y que ustedes se me espantes...aunque son unas niñas depravadas… No sé depende cómo sienta que va el asunto…si les gusta o no….ustedes dicen esa parte.

Realmente agradezco todo su apoyo, esos bellos review que hacen que la inspiración brote…realmente los amo….gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarlos.

¿Así que díganme quieren el Hard en el próximo capítulo o los detenemos y le damos más trama? De que se enamoraran lo harán pero como dije falta.

Así que ustedes mandan, decídmelo en un **review.**

PD: Si, las ninfas fueron enviadas por los Dioses para capturar a eren.

PD2: A las chicas de Dictadura Riren: Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Realmente las amo.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Levi Centauro. Eren Orá . Lime

 **Notas | ¡** Por la furia potente de la Reina de los Dioses Gea, esto está aquí! ¡Te quiero con el alma Mom! Y a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer está locura mía.

 **The Darkest Seduction**

 **Capitulo**

 **3**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **E**_ ren, el Ojo que todo lo ve, sentía morir de placer, el fuego ardiente de la intoxicación de las feromonas ninfas sumadas al olor tan embriagante del centauro lo tenían obnubilado, la deliciosa succión en sus pezones le provocaba arquear la espalda, su toga azul ya había abandonado su torso y ahora sólo era un pedazo de tela arremolinada en sus caderas, que nada cubría, porque las pálidas manos del ser que se deleitaba con su cuerpo le manoseaban por debajo de ella.

En medio de aquellas placenteras caricias, su boca fue nuevamente poseída y gimoteó entre tal ósculo. Cuando por un segundo las miradas se conectaron Eren sintió desfallecer. La mirada fija y caliente del centauro lo barrió completamente, los iris azules grisáceos resplandecieron cristalinos, prácticamente rodeándolo en un pálido halo como un rayo lunar. Podía sentir el calor invadiendo cada pulgada de su cuerpo necesitado, silenciándolo.

— Estás tan excitado — afirmó el azabache.

La reverencia en su tono lo acarició tan expertamente como una caricia, y tembló.

— Sí.

— Me deseas.

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres que te lo haga? — mientras hablaba, agarró la tela azul arremolinada en las caderas del castaño, deslizando el material de manera lenta… lenta… luego en el último instante lo tiró con fuerza, arrancándoselo dejándolo desnudo.

— Yo... yo...

Cielos benditos. La masculinidad ruda lo embelesó. Al detenerse a contemplarlo sólo pudo boquear. Era delgado, pero suficientemente musculoso para mantenerlo en aquella posición tan apretada con su fuerza. No tenía vello en el cuerpo, simplemente milímetro tras milímetro de tendón y piel perfecta. Una espalda deliciosa, _Mío_ , que él recorría con los dedos y luego subía a su cabello donde tiraba de los mechones oscuros.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con voz ronca, casi como si estuviera drogado.

Eren incapaz de hablar a través del aliento caliente abrasándole la garganta, asintió con la cabeza. Las puntas de los cabellos de su melena le hicieron cosquillas en la yema de los dedos ahora sensibilizados, tenía el torso y los pezones perlados por el sudor y la saliva de Levi. Bajó la mirada.

— Mírame — le ordenó el centauro.

Lo hizo. Oh, Sagrado Cielo, lo hizo. La necesidad era como una tormenta en su interior, cada orden dada por él, suya para cumplirla. Aquí estaba todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, había soñado, anhelado, ofrecido en una noche de luz de luna y gozo, luz de estrellas y sueños. Todo lo que no debía tener, lo que no debía desear.

Entonces lo sintió de nuevo. Un escalofrío de placer.

Los brazos fuertes del centauro lo soltaron despacio, hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. La sensación fría de la hierba fresca en sus pies le causó un espasmo, pero no le importó que esa sensación se aumentara cuando en una orden muda el centauro le indico acostarse en el suelo.

Quedo tendido, expuesto y a merced del azabache que lo contemplaba con hambre desde arriba.

— Extiende las piernas. Quiero mirar todo en ti.

Acunado por luz de luna y la hierba, lenta… lentamente… separó los muslos y extendió los brazos. Temblaba por la expectación porque desde esa posición tan sumisa también podía observar todo del centauro. Su belleza brutal, salvaje, su fiereza, su oscuridad…y todo eso lo llamaban, lo atraían. Era él…era él…todo él, representaba lo mismo que siempre había deseado ardiente y secretamente para sí mismo, ser deseado, amado tan rotundamente, sin ninguna reverencia, sin ninguna restricción hasta un grado demasiado vil pero que también estuviera dispuesto a todo por tratar de protegerlo, o vengarlo.

Sus ojos viajaron por el escultural cuerpo centímetro a centímetro se deleitó de su imagen, y enrojeció cuando llego a ahí…a…su polla que era larga y gruesa, y los testículos estaban firmemente contraídos arriba, pesados y orgullosos.

Lo vio doblar las patas y cernirse sobre él, su sombra imponente cubrir su figura mientras sus brazos lo atrapan entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Boqueo. Sus ojos están tan conectados a los suyos que se perdió. Su cuerpo se sacudió, una flecha oscura atravesándole su corazón.

Una visión nítida e instantánea se llevó su control. La mágica sensación de entrega remplazada por el terror.

Fueron sus ojos…aquellos ojos azul grisáceos lo que lo llevaron a aquella visión y fue demasiado para él. En aquella visión la imagen de Levi cubierto de sangre y emitiendo un rugido tan oscuro le causaron que sus ojos se desbordaran en lágrimas.

Sufría…aquel ser sufría y retorciéndose en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva acompañó aquel dolor aun sin cumplirse.

Le quería.

Lo sentía en medio de todo lo que estaba experimentaba….y quererle le causaría dolor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ evi, líder de los centauros, dio un respingo hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo convulso que se retorcía entre lágrimas en la fría hierba, la desbordante pasión que había sentido sólo unos segundos atrás se desvaneció como un espejismos, rápido demasiado rápido. La lujuria y el ardor desplazados por la preocupación y la culpabilidad.

Cierto que le había dicho que sus palabras no lo detendrían de tomarlo pero sus lágrimas eran más que suficientes para hacerlo sentir un bastardo aprovechado. Disipada toda su calentura, se volvió a cernir sobre el cuerpo del castaño, esta vez con intenciones muy diferentes.

Sus manos alcanzaron la tela azul olvidad y la colocó sobre el cuerpo moteado de caramelo. Lo obligó a que se sostuviera de su cuello y lo llevó rumbo al río. El agua estaba fría para cuando entraron, el cuerpo entre sus brazos tirito aún sollozante ante la gélida sensación.

El agua fría sería buena para desaparecer cualquier feromona en el olfato del muchacho así como también le ayudaría a relajarse de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

La culpabilidad lo devoraba por dentro, era un mounstro que le comía las entrañas. ¿Qué es lo que había estado haciéndole a un mocoso que poco o nada sabía del esos asuntos? ¿Habría sido realmente capaz de tomar a aquel muchacho sabiendo que era la pieza más importante en una batalla que se llevaba gestando desde hace siglos? Y mucho más importante ¿Después de tomarlo hubiera sido capaz de responder por las consecuencias de sus actos, sin que Eren saliera lastimado?

El muchacho no levantó en ningún momento la mirada mientras le lavaba el cuerpo, sólo seguía gimoteando dejándose hacer. Le lavó el cabello, los brazos, el pecho, pero cuando rozó ligeramente el vientre sintió el falo semi erecto del muchacho.

Aún estaba intoxicado por las feromonas, y no se haría hasta que alcanzará al menos una liberación.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para encontrar el control mientras procedía a realizar aquel sacrilegio.

Le hizo voltearse y el castaño dio un respingo, su cuerpo fue empujado hasta una enorme roca en el rio, sus piernas fueron abiertas y un segundo después estaba lloriqueando de dolor y placer.

— Perdóname — susurró el centauro para un segundo después iniciar con su pecado.

La caliente lengua lamió una y otra vez aquella zona tan íntima. El falo del adolescente se terminó de erguir en la boca del centauro que sintió como el cielo y el infierno eran presa de la tentación, que lo conducía directamente a su perdición. Le creó una adicción. Lo consumió. Pero mantuvo su control.

La punta de su lengua giro sobre la cabeza del asta, y Eren gimoteó, los músculos se desasieron de los huesos, estremeciéndose interminablemente. El placer… _Oh, dioses, el placer_. Más intenso que cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. No podía hablar, sólo podía esforzarse por respirar, gemir y jadear sin parar. Se retorció muchas veces entre cada lamida.

Y después de interminables minutos conoció entre las manos y la boca del centauro lo que era experimentar un orgasmo.

Después de eso…después de aquella noche, Eren no volvió a hablar, no lo hizo hasta que estuvieron ante sus ojos los muros de María. Y la separación cargada de incógnitas era más que inminente.

 **Notas finales:**

Capitulo extremadamente corto, pero es que esto es como una introducción a lo que se viene después, yo sé que muchas de ustedes votaron por que hubiera Hard bestiality pero mis chicas, me incline por los dos votos que me indicaron que primero ellos debían realmente quererse para llegar hasta el final, y pues aquí está el resultado, además que aun necesito los poderes de Eren, porque esto pronto va a arder como Troya.

Chicas sepan que cuando llegue el verdadero Lemon no quedaran defraudadas en ningún aspecto, aguanten unos capítulos más, y no me abandonen en esta carrera, adoro todos los reviews que me dejan que son en gran parte un aliento muy grande para seguir escribiendo este Fic.

Si les gusto este capítulo me regalan un review.

PD: A Elisa y a Magi…ustedes chicas son realmente las personas más lindas y buenas que yo he conocido en este mundo, las quiero con toda mi alma….sépanlo siempre que por ustedes me vuelvo batman.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Levi Centauro. Eren Orá . Lime

 **Dedicatoria | A** _MagiAllie, Ola-chan y Elisa._

 **Notas |** Nenas de mi corazón, todo lo que tenga que decir esta abajo. Por favor disfruten de este retorno.

Al Fic.

 _ **.**_

 **The Darkest Seduction**

 **Capitulo**

 **4**

 _ **.**_

 _ **E**_ ren, el ojo que todo lo ve, inmóvil en la orilla del bosque elevó su mirada y sus ojos recorrieron los altos muros de granito que aún a una larga distancia de él, se elevaban hacia al cielo con la rudeza de su composición, aquellos muros que eran las fronteras del territorio entre María y Rose. María, los limites finales de la ciudad bóveda amurallada. En donde su destino estaba por sellarse.

El sol aún no salía de su hogar, pero ya existía una pequeña claridad que prenunciaba su llegada y creaba con el frescor de la madrugada una suave neblina que se arremolinaba a los pies de quien osara andar por ahí a esas horas.

Un suspiro cansado brotó de los labios suaves del oráculo mientras su cuerpo daba un suave giró como una hoja al viento. Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura del centauro que a unos pasos de él le contemplaba con la intensidad tan única de sus ojos gris tormenta. El corazón del menor se oprimió con premura. Un dolor intenso atravesando su cuerpo.

Las cosas entre ambos habían sido turbias, algo sin forma pero claro, intenso y sin precedentes. Eren no era estúpido, él entendía muy bien, en el fondo de su alma las respuestas de todos sus tormentos se habían visto reflejadas en los ojos que ahora heridos y firmes le veían. El castaño anhelo olvidarse de todo y rogarle que escaparan juntos, que lo tomara en sus brazos y desaparecieran del mundo. Era imposible.

Tenía que dejarle marchar.

A su destructivo deseo.

A su secreto.

A su única posesión.

A su amante.

A su amor.

El amor podía doler. Ahora lo entendía. Y del amor no hay arma, ni escudo con el cual defenderse, y mucho menos si es algo ya es inevitable, un presagio, el final de tu hilo rojo. No se puede escapar del destino, este puede ser torcido pero jamás roto. Eren entendía eso muy bien y sabía que eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaba torciendo su destino, alejando a su alma gemela. A su consorte.

Pero así debían ser las cosas.

Si bien Levi era su destino, su naturaleza lo condenaba a estar fuera de sus brazos. Y su decisión era el obstáculo que él mismo había puesto entre los dos.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un eterno minuto. Navegaron en el espacio infinito que era la conexión tatuada en sus almas, se refrescaron en la inmensa mar que representaba un segundo de estar juntos y luego cerraron las puertas, poniendo un enorme sello sobre ellas. Era la despedida. El final de su historia no escrita.

Se dieron el adiós con una reverencia mutua, después se dieron la espalda, emprendiendo el camino en sentido opuesto del contario, sin voltear una sola vez hacía atrás. Levi se perdió en la espesura del bosque que todavía estaba a oscuras y Eren se desvaneció en las brumas del amanecer, fundiéndose con la divina luz volviendo un halo perfumado y espiritual.

Era mejor así.

Los oráculos están condenados a la soledad y la desgracia, quien los desee o los ame sufrirá de la maldición de vivir en la miseria de estar siempre fugitivos, de estar atemorizados del menor ruido en las sombras, o de ver reducidos a sus amores a esclavos sin salvación. Un oráculo es un imán de los deseos perversos de cualquier ser y son secretamente odiados por su naturaleza por aquellos que lo ven como seres malignos que están rodeados por la sangre y las lágrimas de sus seres amados.

En cuanto Eren puso un pie adentro de la enorme fortaleza del territorio de María jamás imaginó que cuando unos enormes manos lo agarraron con brutalidad aquel lugar donde él llegaba a ser una herramienta de revolución y salvación sería su prisión.

Los humanos son seres llenos de hipocresía, dispuestos a todo con tal de sobrevivir y liberarse de sus males. No les importa si tienen que condenar a otros para lograrlo.

 _ **.**_

Eren el hermoso oráculo de Sina, lloraba desconsoladamente a los pies del rey Erwin, que lo miraba con brutal superioridad. El castaño ataviado en preciosas telas blanquísimas como el lirio más puro y llena de finos detalles de hilos de oro parecía la joya más rara y fina jamás encontrada, pero todo el esplendor de aquellas bellas prendas y su poseedor era opacado por las largas y enorme cadenas mágicas que se enredaban tanto en los pies como en el cuello del joven castaño.

Reducido a menos que un esclavo siendo humillado con viles palabras, Eren supo que sus visiones eran reales. El final de su destino se encontraba en María. Pero no para bien sino para mal.

Ahí al lado de Erwin se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Zeke, rey de los dioses, sosteniendo en sus manos de los cabellos las cercenadas cabezas de sus padres. Sus rostros bañados en carmín ennegrecido estaban en casi descomposición. El dios dejó caer las cabezas que rodaron hasta unos cuantos pasos de Eren quien se arrastró para que sus dedos alcanzaran las cabezas.

Las alcanzó y con dificultad las llevó a su regazo. Abrazando a las dos cabezas las lágrimas incontenibles no dejaban de bañar su rostro.

—Sucia porquería, creían que podían desafiar a un dios. Están equivocados. Ustedes, a quienes nosotros creamos de nuestra carne no son nada en comparación nuestra. Deberían aceptar su destino y bajar la cabeza, aceptar su condena.

—¿Por qué? ¿P-or qué? — Eren sollozaba —. Con-fiamos en usted, nos prometió liberarnos, rey Erwin ¿Por qué?

—Se necesitan hacer sacrificios para evitar la extinción de la humanidad. No importa lo que se tenga que dejar.

—¡Nosotros también somos humanos! — su gritó estalló en el enorme salón engalanado con adornos de diamantes tan grandes como un puño y columnas en forma de dragón. Los ojos de hombres y mujeres vestidos con togas de colores brillantes que hacían resaltar sus pieles bañadas en polvos de oro, se posaron en el muchacho que veía aquellos dos hombres con rabia y deseos asesinos. —Nos ha traicionado y a usted mismo. Vendió su dignidad.

— Lo hice por un bien mayor y no, no he traicionado mi propósito. Yo he salvado a mi gente. Lo demás no tiene valor.

—Déjate ya de niñerías, oráculo, no tienes ni porque hacer tanto drama, de todos maneras has de cumplir con tu destino. El destino de todos los oráculos. Ser una herramienta divina.

—Yo nunca seré tuyo — los ojos verdes parecían dos trozos de cristal roto, afilados, capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que osara tocarle —. Tus manos y tus ojos jamás podrán alcanzar mi poder — se levantó con lentitud mientras las cabezas de sus progenitores se deslizaban de sus brazos y empezaban a rodar —. Miserable blasfemia de rey. No tenéis idea con quien te habéis metido — las cadenas mágicas se empezaron a deshacer volviéndose polvo oscuro, las paredes resonaron, las copas y platería dentro del salón produjeron un horrendo sonido al friccionarse.

Los ojos de Eren cada vez perdían su tonalidad esmeralda, moteándose cada vez más de dorado mientras sus iris se volvían una rendija.

—No me importa si has hecho evolucionar tu poder, pequeño oráculo, sigues siendo poca cosa contra un dios, ríndete por tu propia voluntad.

Los dientes de Eren rechinaron de rabia.

—Viejo bastardo, ni siquiera oses a pensarlo. Yo nunc….

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y volvió a caer de rodillas. Sus funestos temores más negros haciéndose realidad.

—Claro que lo harás, o él y toda su gente será prendida en fuego.

Ahí, atrapado por pesadas cadenas estaba Levi, forcejando con rabia e ímpetu. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y Eren supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que tenía que hacer por él.

 _De Levi._

Si alguien tenía derecho a ponerle una marca y someterlo, ese era el centauro. Él y nadie más. Ya le mostraría a ese miserable dios de lo que él era capaz de hacer, le mostraría cuan equivocado estaba de él y que podía ser el peor enemigo que se podría tener. Lo haría entender las consecuencias de los sucios deseos que tenía sobre su persona y la dimensión de su resentimiento.

Si Zeke creía que le estaba arruinando la vida ya le demostraría que él podía llevarlo a la ruina en un instante. Porque Eren no era un simple oráculo, y eso sólo él lo sabía.

Pero antes, sólo un momento antes debía pensar en él.

 _Su Levi._

De rodillas, Eren se terminó de inclinar e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—Mi rey — y su rostro quedó oculto entre sus cabellos.

El rugido de pura ira de Levi fue todo lo que sus oídos captaron en ese instante.

 _ **.**_

Levi, señor de los centauros, había emprendido el camino de regreso a sus tierras, no había porque quedarse o retrasarse para dicha acción. En cuanto se despidió de Eren se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por él no sólo era una avasalladora pasión, era algo más, algo que nunca había experimentado y que no entendía en su totalidad.

Quizás era amor.

Con el frescor y los suaves rayos del amanecer como compañeros se perdía entre el follaje mientras mantenía su ligera carrera, entre más rápido se alejara del lugar menos tentación sentiría de regresar y robarse al muchacho. No se metería en problemas y no expondría a su gente por sus deseos.

Cada quien había tomado su decisión.

No era momento de arrepentirse.

Era casi medio día cuando su instinto empezó a aguijonearle los sentidos alertándolo de que algo estaba por venir. El bosque estaba inmensamente tranquilo, apenas y los graznidos de las aves era lo que se escuchaba. Lo presentía y por eso se detuvo, sus ojos recorrieron en rededor pero no había nada, ninguna sombra o movimiento extraño. Retomó la carrera, pero entonces el silbido de una flecha y el ligero escozor que le provocó la punta afiliada al pasar rozando su hombro le hizo saber que su instinto no le había mentido.

Un grupo de veinte guerreros conformados por dragones, vampiros, ninfas y formorianos, salió de entre los árboles. Todos ellos lo veían con amenaza, listos a saltarle al cuello. Levi conservó su temple serena y tensó el arco en sus manos. Con la certeza de que no ganaría se dispuso a enfrentarlos. Si habría de morir lo haría de pie.

El grupo se abalanzó contra él. Levi sin contemplación y con presteza acabó a punta de flechas con cinco de ellos en cuestión de minutos, pero en cuanto el combate cuerpo a cuerpo inició, por muy fuerte y hábil que fuese, lo sometieron con cadenas mágicas de opresión, aquel artilugio enviaba sendas descargas de energía provocando un hondo dolor en el ser que era aprisionado en ellas.

Conjuraron con saña la magia de las cadenas en su cuerpo hasta dejarle inconsciente. Pero Levi antes desmayarse se dio el placer de romperles la nariz y la boca a varios de los guerreros que pusieron sus manos sobre él.

El último pensamiento que tuvo el centauro antes de que las sombras se lo tragaron fue de el deseo de que en donde estuviera Eren, estuviese bien.

Sabía que ese era un cobro de parte de los dioses por haber protegido y entregado al oráculo a los rebeldes. Por poner lejos de las manos de los reyes del Olimpo su codiciada herramienta. Aquellas criaturas que lo atacaban sólo buscaban el beneplácito de sus soberanos. Todos en aquel lugar sólo eran una victima más en la desgracia de ser criaturas destinadas a la esclavitud por el capricho de sus creadores.

Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo, aunque su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha áspera que le lastimaba la piel del rostro, podía saber a ciencia cierta que estaba la celda de un calabozo. Lo sabía por el aire húmedo y pesado que captaba su olfato. No podía ver nada, pero sentía el tironeo de ser arrastrado por cadenas. Empezó a forcejear, soltando patadas, meneando frenéticamente los brazos.

—¡Voy a arrancarles la piel, malditos desgraciados! ¡Debisteis haberme matado antes! —hizo movimientos erráticos tratando de incorporarse, lo logró, pero entonces ellos volvieron a conjurar las cadenas y el dolor lo obligó a doblarse mientras contenía un gemido de dolor. Pero no volvió a caer. Ni siquiera se permitió llegar a estar de rodillas.

Las cadenas en su cuello fueron tiradas con fuerza haciéndole dar grandes pasos. Lo estaban tratando como un vil caballo salvaje de pradera al que buscaban domar. Lo condujeron por un largo pasillo. Durante varios minutos estuvieron llevándolo en aquel pasaje, subieron por unas largas escaleras, la luz de velas se filtraba entre la tela oscura.  
Cada vez había más iluminación.

Entonces escuchó el rumor de concentración de personas. Los murmullos y unos gritos.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Era Eren.

Quien gritaba era Eren.

Se escuchaba tan dolido, lleno de rabia y odio.

Se desesperó.

Volvió a forcejear, los guerreros usaron nuevamente el conjuro en las cadenas y el dolor volvió a eclipsarle los sentidos. Se mordió los labios y siguió su forcejeo.

Un tirón a sus cadenas, un empujón a su cuerpo y un segundo después la capucha era sacada de su cabeza.

La luz le lastimó los ojos durante los primeros tres segundos, luego se adaptaron y la imagen aunque borrosa que lo recibió fue como una espada atravesando su pecho. Eren, su Eren —porque era suyo aunque no le correspondiese— estaba de pie, encadenado y con sangre oscura manchando las ropas bellísimas que cubrían su cuerpo. Estaba temblando, la ira asesina irradiaba de cada poro. Las cabezas de sus progenitores estaban a sus pies.

Estaba desafiando al rey de los dioses, Zeke.

Levi estaba entre el desconcierto y la rabia. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel dios, lo odiaba con cada fibra de ser, ese maldito estaba dañando a su frágil amor.

Las palabras del dios respondieron sus dudas y entonces supo que él estaba siendo usado para terminar de subyugar al oráculo, para que este entregara su don a aquel miserable. Levi pudo palparlo entre cada silaba soltada por Zeke.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ahora casi dorados del oráculo y el dolor de su corazón sólo pudo aumentar cuando leyó lo que estos trataban de trasmitirle.

 _Por ti, sólo por ti._

La rabia creció mucho más hasta desbordarse en el preciso instante en que veía a Eren de rodillas entregándose a Zeke.

Soltó un rugido potente y usando todas las fuerzas de su ser rompió el conjuro y las cadenas, sin importarle nada se abalanzó contra el dios, pero antes de si quiera tocarle, el blando y tembloroso cuerpo de Eren se estrelló contra él.

—No, no lo hagas. Después…después — le murmuró y Levi sintió como sus energías se desvanecían sin poder saber la razón. La oscuridad se lo llevó nuevamente, esta vez con la imagen llorosa de Eren grabada en las retinas.

 _ **.**_

Eren sentado en la inmensa cama de sábanas de seda dentro de la habitación donde lo habían encerrado permanecía silencioso viendo a través de la ventana como los rayos del sol que incidían sobre la bóveda desaparecían segundo a segundo. La noche estaba empezando a llegar.

Un poco más.

Un poco más.

Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos mientras se hacía un ovillo. La sensación de vulnerabilidad se lo estaba comiendo, el dolor y la tristeza ya habían hecho nido en su pecho pero no se permitía darse por vencido, tenía que luchar y lo haría.

Por Levi.

Por él, que era lo único que le quedaba.

Se vengaría de los dioses y sería libre.

Obtendría su libertad para por fin vivir su vida, trazar su camino. Estaba harto de todo, ya no podía más. Quería ser feliz y estaba dispuesto a todo por alcanzar sus sueños.

Las horas transcurrieron con tortuosa lentitud. La noche se cerró completamente. Eren abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. El frio de las baldosas entró por las plantas de sus pies y su cuerpo se estremeció, soltando un largo suspiro se desvaneció como la niebla.

Las llamas de las velas se apagaron. El tiempo se detuvo.

Oscuridad.

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar, sombras amorfas parecían moverse en el recinto. Olía a rancio, y el único sonido era el tintinear de las cadenas producido por un forcejeo. Un aire cálido desplazó lo templado del lugar, chispas brotaron creando pequeñas llamas danzantes que iluminaron todo el espacio.

Eren contempó a Levi, un nudo se estancó en su garganta y apretó los puños mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras se desbordaron de sus ojos haciendo un camino cristalino por sus mejillas. Le dolía verlo ahí, encadenado y herido.

—Levi — soltó en un murmullo de voz.

El centauro levantó la cabeza.

—Eren.

El castaño se acercó con pasos cortos hasta estar a un palmo del hombro y luego de un segundo de duda se fue sobre él, colgándose en su cuello, lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras gimoteaba como niño perdido.

—Levi, Levi, Levi — repetía como una mantra el castaño.

—Eren — le dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarle la coronilla al muchacho —. Escapa, Eren, tienes que escapar, olvídate de mi, yo no soy nada ni nadie para que tengas que humillarte así.

—No, no digas eso — sus brazos se anclaron más en aquel firme cuerpo —. Eres lo único que me queda.

—Eren, no…— sus palabras murieron en sus labios al ser atrapados por los suaves de Eren, un pequeño contacto que lentamente se transformó en algo más profundo, después de unos segundos, sus lenguas se encontraron para iniciar una danza rítmica que entre más se prolongaba menos era el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.

El beso terminó dejándoles el respirar agitado.

—Te quiero. No me digas que te deje — sus cristalinos ojos veían con ternura al centauro.

—Debes escapar — le reprendió el centauro.

—Escaparemos — le retó el castaño.

Las manos morenas se deslizaron por los hombros del centauro y luego viajaron hasta las cadenas reduciéndolas a cenizas. El centauro parpadeó con confusión y a Eren se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

—Luego te explico, por ahora sólo debes saber que yo no soy sólo un oráculo, yo soy todo en la ciudad dentro de los muros.

Levi detuvo sus preguntas, se calló y dejó que el muchacho continuara, cuando las cadenas dejaron de aprisionarlo, decidieron salir de aquel lugar. El desconcierto del centauro iba en aumento. No había ni un solo guardia en lugar. Parecía desértico y ni siquiera cuando salieron por las enormes puertas que cerraban el paso del territorio hubo alguien que impidiera su escape.

—Mientras la luna esté oculta entre las nubes, nosotros somos invisibles — le susurró Eren, antes de pedirle que si lo dejaba subirse a él.

Levi aceptó, puesto que era más fácil así.

Se perdieron en la espesura de la noche. No fue hasta que estuvieron bastante lejos que Levi pudo sentirlo, la ligera niebla de poder que los cubría empezaba a desaparecer. El muchacho respiraba con algo de dificultad, se había dejado caer en su espalda, parecía cansado. Su cuerpo tibio pegado a su piel le enviaba ondas de anhelo al azabache.

El centauro no se detuvo hasta que divisó una gruta donde decidió que descansarían para recuperar energías y luego podrían seguir su camino, además que podía ser que ya los de María estuviesen buscándolos. Era mejor esconderse. Tomándole del brazo, Levi cambió las posiciones para poder cargar en brazos al castaño que en algún punto se había quedado inconsciente. Lo dejó en el suelo y se echó a su lado mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Había mil y una emociones en el interior de Levi, pero todas parecían estar de acuerdo en algo. Ese muchacho era suyo y debía protegerlo, liberarlo y hacerlo feliz al costo que fuese.

El frio de la madrugada se colaba en la gruta y el cuerpo de Eren tembló, el azabache lo tomó entre sus brazos para acunarle y brindarle su calor. El castaño lanzó un suspiro y se restregó contra él mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían.

— Levi — sus deditos hicieron pinzas en el pecho del centauro —. ¿Tú me ayudarías?

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, cariño — el centauro estrechó aquel tibio cuerpo pegándole hacía si hasta casi poder fundirlos en uno. Capturó la tierna carne de los labios que luego mordisqueo con ternura.

El castaño rio entre aquel beso mordelón y se pegó a su cuerpo donde se removió hasta alcanzar el oído del azabache.

—Márcame como tuyo — su tibio aliento se deslizó sobre la oreja del centauro causándole un estremecimiento —. Hazlo, es mi mayor deseo. Hazme libre.

Sus ojos se encontraron en aquel mundo que era sólo suyo. Un universo de agua y nubes de tormenta donde por ese instante todo estaba en calma y en silencio. En perfecta paz.

Levi le contempló con intensidad, volvió a besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo recostaba sobre el rocoso suelo cubierto de tierna hierba, las sensaciones estallaron en su piel al tenerlo tan sumiso y dispuesto debajo de su cuerpo, había una mezcla extraña en su interior que le arrastraban a cumplir con las palabras que le había soltado el castaño.

Estaba receptivo, completamente hipnotizado.

Como un hechizo, un embrujo.

Un embrujo de sirena.

Embrujado por su Eren.

La única criatura por la que él estaba dispuesto a todo.

Su amado, su amante, su consorte…su todo.

 **Notas finales:**

Un mil y millones de disculpa por este Kilométrico retraso en este Fic. Sé que puede ser que por tal razón pudieron haber perdido el interés en este Fic. Pero les agradezco a todas aquellas que me han brindado su apoyo, si aun gustan de leer este Fic les pido me digan que les ha parecido. Decídmelo en un lindo review.

Perdonen si hay algún error ortográfico. Trataré de mejorar eso. Sus comentarios me ayudan en eso y en cargarme las pilas de inspiración.

PD: Agárrense los calzones, bragas, ligas o el hilo dental, se les viene el Lemon hard en el próximo capitulo.

 **¿Reviews?**

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Levi Centauro. Eren Orá . Lime

 **Dedicatoria | A** _Mi misma y al Sexy Cuervo [ratero-nunca más] de Allan Poe._

Al Fic.

 _ **.**_

 **The Darkest Seduction**

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ evi, señor de los centauros abandonó los labios enrojecidos del jovencito que se retorcía entre sus brazos, ósculos errantes viajaron por todo el rostro moreno y luego bajaron hasta llegar a donde era completamente visible la palpitación errática del tierno corazón. Le besó ahí, en la yugular de aquel fino cuello. Y pudo sentir a Eren casi gritar de alivio y de necesidad al primer roce de sus labios, sabiéndose escuchado y atendido.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —susurró el castaño.

—No. No he debido hacerlo. Cariño, deja de tentarme, no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta reprimirme, lo cansado que estoy de mantener el control. Cansado de pensar en todas las razones por las que no debería hacerlo —un relámpago iluminó su refugio por un fugaz segundo.

Llovería. Eso era bueno. Tendrían tiempo para detenerse y aclarar todo o continuar y abandonarse a algo que podía ser su perdición.

El oráculo temblaba febril, con mil sensaciones estallando en su interior pero con la convicción de hacer todo hasta el final. Se arqueó contra él.

— ¿Vas a tocarme? ¿Cómo antes?¿Cumplirás mi deseo?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Por qué me pides esto, Eren? —bajó una mano y se puso a juguetear con el doblez del nudo de la preciosa toga —. ¿Qué buscas en todo esto?

—A ti —admitió con un gemido—. Te estoy buscando a ti. Eres mi libertad.

El miembro de Levi reaccionó inmediatamente a sus palabras. Desde el momento en que Eren le había dicho que lo poseyera había estado librando una desesperada guerra con su mente: tocarlo… o no tocarlo. Resultaba obvio quién había ganado. Aunque aún estaba esa espina dentro de sí. No quería dejar indefenso a Eren, sabía muy bien que si perdía su poder sería completamente inservible para los dioses o para cualquiera y lo más probable es que lo mataran en cuanto supieran de la pérdida.

Pero el deseo martilleaba en sus venas. Aunque no era una novedad. Con Eren siempre estaba así, con una tormenta arrasando en todo su ser, revolucionando todo de sí. Lo necesitaba como una droga, y era impotente para resistirse. Se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a Eren: lo deseaba constantemente, necesitaba marcarlo como suyo, contemplarlo y admirarlo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

Sabía que relacionarse con aquel muchacho era un error. Se lo había dicho a sí mismo un millar de veces. Si no hubiera sido por la traición y las acciones de Erwin, en aquel momento él habría estado corriendo por el bosque, rumbo a su aldea, alejándose de aquella tentación que era su destrucción. Era un error, definitivamente el mayor error de su vida, pero perderse en él iba a ser el error más placentero de su existencia.

Tal vez.

No.

Quizás ahora no.

Lo volvió a besar, suave, casi como un reconocimiento de aquel sabor en los labios del muchacho, un sabor que lo enloquecía. Comprendió. Sus deseos se estrellaron contra su necesidad de protegerle, una nueva batalla en su interior. Entonces lo decidió. Le daría placer, le aseguraría los orgasmos necesarios para agotarle y luego lo llevaría a algún seguro. Lo salvaría de todos y de él mismo. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo para aligerar su conciencia. Definitivamente él no llegaría hasta el final. Ya era demasiado con lo que haría.

Era un vil desgraciado.

—Sabes que esto no es correcto. — su aliento acarició la oreja morena. — Que no debes tentarme, que esto terminará mal y que si insistes una vez que empiece, ya no me detendré. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Si — gimió el menor — Y no me importa. Te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a nada en toda mi vida. No consentiré que te detengas.

Levi se apoderó entonces nuevamente de sus labios. Eren abrió la boca y él deslizó la lengua en su dulce interior. Mientras le acunaba el rostro entre las manos, se recordó que debía mostrarse tierno, delicado, no como la vez anterior. Quería darle eso a Eren y también quería darle todo cuanto pudiera, pero no podía. Ojalá pudiera quedárselo para siempre. Aunque sus destinos estaban unidos no estarían juntos. Pero por ahora…

Sólo por ahora. Una pequeña probada de todo, por ahora.

Su necesidad estaba creciendo peligrosamente a cada segundo. Eren deslizaba las palmas de las manos por su pecho desnudo, por sus tetillas, por sus hombros.

—Me encanta que seas tan duro…

—Y a mí que sepas tan bien —estaba sudando. Algo en su interior lo instaba a dejarse llevar, a precipitarse, a acelerar el ritmo y no detenerse jamás. Pero lo seguiría reprimiendo. Levantó del suelo al muchacho y lo cargó en vilo hasta una enorme roca donde lo colocó. Desde aquella posición podía tener acceso a todo el cuerpo del moreno mientras él estaba de pie.

Eren gimió al tiempo que el centauro deslizaba lentamente la atadura de la toga, bajando la tela de los hombros hasta dejarla en un remolino en sus caderas, aquello era como una caricia deliciosa, el muchacho se retorcía ante aquella acción dejándose enredar por lo embriagador que era. Levi tragó grueso al contemplarlo. Ahora si podía ver en todo su esplendor aquel delicioso pecho.

Algunas gotitas de sudor ya perlaban la frente y el pecho. Se relamió y sin dudarlo su boca descendió en el moreno pecho y con su lengua recogió el sudor mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban por todas partes.

—Más, m-ás —jadeó.

— Sí —le mordisqueó la barbilla—. ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto? ¿Es porque eres una creación divina? Sí, debe ser eso. Eres divino — su ronca voz resonaba en la cueva.

Boca y manos del centauro se movían por sobre la tela que aún cubrían el cuerpo tembloroso del oráculo, sus manos se movían casi como si estuviera creando una música. Una perfecta composición de notas que brotaban al final como una melodía erótica de la boca rosa del menor.

Un puro placer crepitó en las venas de Eren cuando sintió la mano pálida en el lugar donde más la necesitaba.

—Sí. Otra vez… Ahí.

Para entonces ya estaban jadeando los dos.

La caricia lenta y rítmica de sube y baja estaba llevando al delirio al muchacho castaño

—Yo… creo que soy un idiota… —alzó la cabeza y le chupó una tetilla, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel— en este momento me siento celoso de todas las que estuvieron contigo antes de mí. Cielos benditos, tú debes ser sólo mío. Dime que sólo piensas en mí, que sólo yo existo para ti.

Un ronco gemido escapó de la garganta de Levi. Otro relámpago explotó en el cielo, ahuyentando la oscuridad por un instante. Un instante durante el cual sus miradas se encontraron: el azul turquesa del océano bañado por el sol del oráculo y el gris acero y tormenta del centauro.

Levi se le quedó mirando fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro. Desde el primer instante —murmuró—. Tú y sólo tú.

— Sí. Por este momento y por siempre — sus pies serpentearon por los hombros blancos e hicieron nido ahí, clavándose en la piel de los omoplatos. Levi los acarició con las yemas de las manos y le besó la pantorrilla.

—Quizás….

—Sí —gimoteó el menor, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Dudaba que pudiera soportar un rechazo a esta altura de las circunstancias—. Tú… ¿estás dudando? ¿No quieres, verdad? ¿Te soy indiferente? ¿Ni siquiera sientes deseo por mí?

—Diablos, sí. Es sólo que… demonios. No quiero que las cosas sean así, nosotros… Eren tú te has vuelto mi cielo…y no quiero dañarte, ni mancharte.

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió al castaño de pies a cabeza.

—No lo haces. ¿No lo ves? ¿No puedes sentirlo? Tú me purificas, me das todo lo que necesito con sólo existir. Perdóname por haberte sido indiferente en el primer momento, es sólo que estaba un poco asustado. Cuando te vi, no supe que hacer. Eres…mi destino.

Consternado, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Eren lo amaba. Había sido consciente de su deseo, sí, pero no se había dado cuenta de que le había entregado su corazón. Hasta ahora. Cuando Eren se rindió por él ante aquel miserable que sólo quería esclavizarlo. Y ahí estaba la mayor prueba de que el verdadero errado siempre fue él. Eren era un inexperto en las cosas del amor y no era que él lo conociera así, pero al menos si sabía lo que es sentir el deseo. Entendía su temor, era una ley que los seres como el castaño jamás llegaran a tal punto.

Amor.

Aquella palabra le supo tan exquisita en el paladar. Para su sorpresa, no reaccionó como solía hacer cada vez que oía esa palabra. De hecho, su necesidad creció aún más. Quería oírsela pronunciar. Tenía que escucharla de sus labios.

— ¿Tú me amas?

Los ojos del castaño brillaron con intensidad y con las mejillas sonrosadas asintió lentamente.

—¿Y tú? —

Le temblaba la voz y sus pies en sus omoplatos se enterraron con nerviosismo en su piel.

—En este momento…en este momento estoy seguro.

Levi soltó una risilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto…es tan…

—Inverosímil.

—Si. Ayer ni siquiera nos dirigíamos palabra alguna y ahora, estamos aquí y mierda, sé que no es una locura o sólo algo carnal lo que siento por ti.

—El amor es irracional y a mí me ha enloquecido. Este amor…tu amor se me clavó tan hondo como una espada en el pecho desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron, lamento si…

—No hay nada que lamentar ahora, está bien. Sólo déjame que…

Se disponía a besarlo en el cuello cuando percibió el aroma salado de las lágrimas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó y vio como él tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos y un par de hilillos cristalinos hacían un recorrido que se perdía en su cabello castaño.

Deslizó una mano a todo lo largo de la curva de su cadera y de su muslo, y la otra hicieron que el menor se sacara las manos del rostro. Con toques levísimos retiró las lágrimas.

—No hay nada que lamentar, Eren. Esto es de los dos.

Ambos parecían esperar con el aliento contenido la continuación de cualquier movimiento.

Fue como si se le electrizara la sangre cuando continuó con la caricia. Tenía una piel tan fina, tan perfecta…

—Mi cielo, mi divino cielo —musitó con voz ronca y volvieron a besarse—. Estoy aquí para ti, te protegeré, te enseñaré a amar y te daré mi amor. Ahora, disfruta esto, disfrutemos de nuestro momento — sus manos acariciaron la zona del ombligo creando figuras de flores —. Si hago algo que no te guste, dímelo.

—Yo no…

— Seré tú maestro. Te iré explicando todo lo que vaya haciendo —añadió, cortando en seco sus protestas—. Ahora, por el momento, mi limitaré a explorarte. Tus piernas, tu vientre, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, las zonas más sensibles. Te haré descubrir tu placer.

—Sí. Muy bien.

—Juntos descubriremos qué es lo que más te gusta. Ese será mi regalo de amor.

—Cada vez que me tocas, me siento arder por dentro. Y eso me gusta.

Levi soltó una tensa carcajada. Gotas de sudor le corrían por las sienes.

—Cuando no sientas ese efecto, querrá decir que no he acertado con el lugar. Será un honor y un privilegio convertir ese fuego que dices… en un infierno.

Mientras hablaba, dibujó con un dedo las letras de su nombre en su vientre ya descubierto. Era suyo. Toda suyo. No importaba que no pudiera reclamarlo totalmente como tal.

—Oh, sí… —suspiró de placer.

Fiel a su palabra, Levi dio comienzo al ejercicio.

—Voy a saborear tus pezones.

—Si, por favor sí.

—Empecemos —se entretuvo en esa zona, mordisqueando la tierna carne de los pezones, primero suave y luego clavando sus colmillos hasta sacarles una ínfima gotita de sangre, prueba de su deseo posesivo. Repitió el proceso en los dos pezones unas tres veces, hasta que había dejado un círculo de marca de colmillos en ambos.

Eren arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esparciendo su melena de chocolate sobre la dura y áspera roca. Sonó un trueno y la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, repiqueteando en las paredes de la caverna. Levi supo que jamás volvería a vivir una noche de tormenta sin pensar en Eren. Aquel mozuelo era la encarnación de la pasión.

Cuando lo besaba, lo sentía estallar. Sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, sus caderas se elevaban en busca del contacto con alguna parte de su piel. Cuando lo tocaba…

—Voy a tomar nota mental de que ambos disfrutamos mucho de esta zona —la voz de Levi era tensa, tanto que apenas podía pronunciar bien las palabras. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan excitado. ¿Acaso siempre habían estado destinados a unirse? Ya se había hecho esa misma pregunta antes, y se había respondido que no. Sólo el destino podía explicar aquella… obsesión.

—Voy a tocarte el trasero.

—Sí, por favor —musitó, embriagado de anticipación. Y gimió de placer cuando Levi metió sus manos bajo la tela de su toga hasta llevarlas a sus nalgas y comenzó a masajeárselas. Levi se recriminó cuando por un instante sus dedos se deslizaron en medio de ellas y alcanzaron aquel lugar que no debía tocar.

—Y ahora, en aquel lugar que tanto te gusto antes— una de sus manos alcanzó la erección del muchacho y le apretó con cariño para después acariciarlo con lentitud.

Eren soltó un audible gemido y su respiración se volvió pesada.

—Levi, yo…oh cielos benditos. Si, más — la caricia no se detenía, y casi sentía que podía volar.

Se estaba retorciendo entre sus manos, en silenciosa súplica.

—Necesitas un contacto aún más íntimo, cariño. Así — la tela se deslizó hacia arriba y sus manos fueron remplazadas por su boca caliente que succionaba aquella zona.

—Oh, dioses… —alzó instantáneamente las caderas, como impulsado por un resorte, en busca de más de aquello.

—¿Te gusta? — se separó un instante y sus ojos buscaron los llorosos de Eren.

Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso, tan perfecto…sudando, boqueando y gimoteando en notas muy bajas su nombre. Aquella imagen sacada de sus más celestiales sueños se grababa a fuego en su mente como la prueba de que era real.

Los últimos vestigios de control estaban desapareciendo. Una sensación de urgencia empezaba a imponerse a su voluntad. Como siempre le ocurría con Eren. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

—Levi. ¡Levi! ¡Más! —le ordenó, ignorando su pregunta.

Apretó los dientes luchando contra su propia excitación, contra aquella necesidad de poseerlo, de voltearlo y embestirlo con fiereza hasta llenarlo con su simiente. El sudor le corría ya a chorros. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre de sus labios…

—¿Antes deseaste esto? —le preguntó, imaginándoselo en una cama de sábanas de seda y lino, esmeralda y dorada como sus ojos, mientras se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos. Hubiese deseado que todo aquello fuera en un lugar así. Un lugar digno para tan maravilloso ser. Su beldad navegando entre los más exquisito de las comodidades, como un dios. Bello y delicioso abriéndole los brazos para deleitarlo con sus placeres. Sólo esa imagen bastaba para provocarle el orgasmo, así que la desterró de su mente.

Eren vaciló.

—Sí. Aquella vez, cuando me metiste al lago esperaba que no pararas, que terminaras. En ese momento la piel me ardía, y estaba tan deseoso de experimentar tu posesión…

La lengua del centauro recorrió nuevamente la perfecta longitud del adolescente para después intercalarlo con mordiscos suaves en el interior de sus muslos.

—Oh… —gimió, agarrando con sus manos los cabellos azabaches, apretándolos con saña casi orgásmica. Nuevamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose, abriéndole más las piernas para que tuviera mejor acceso a él.

Levi se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por las acciones del menor. Él estaba duro como una piedra. Si no terminaba en ese momento no sabría de si mismo. Estaba perdiendo el control. Succionó con más fuerza el miembro del moreno y él gritó su nombre en un sollozo. Empezó a convulsionarse, a tensarse bajo sus labios. Irradiaba un delicioso calor.

«Acaba», le gritó una voz interior.

Aceleró la caricia y Eren comenzó a boquear más rápido. Unos segundos después el castaño había estallado, salpicándole la cara y liberando sus cabellos de la presión de sus manos. Quedó laxo, luchando con su respiración. Tenía el cuerpo llenó de sudor.

Levi también estaba temblando, se alejó un poco de él y le colocó la toga. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las ligeras manchas que estaban ahí. Sabía que no resistiría si seguía viendo su cuerpo. Era momento de alejarse.

—Descanso mi cielo — un pequeño beso antes de dejarlo descansar y para aprovechar a ir complacerse solo.

Eren se retorció y temblando se incorporó quedando sentado. Sus ojos aún estaban cubiertos por la embriaguez del deseo. Negó y como un relámpago se estrelló contra el pecho del centauro para finalmente alcanzar sus labios en un húmedo beso. Dientes y lenguas lucharon por el control.

En un segundo estaba besándolo con desenfreno mientras sus suaves manos morenas acariciaban los hombros fuertes del mayor. Levi soltó una maldición y trató de alejar al muchacho pero no pudo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la apariencia frágil de muchacho era una jodida treta y que además de eso tenía conocimientos extraordinarios sobre alguien como él, puesto que había tocado un punto en su columna que hizo a sus patas fallar. Se le aflojaron los músculos de las piernas y no pudo sostenerse más y se precipitó al suelo, quedando a merced de las manos del muchacho que mandó a volar la toga.

Se le expuso completamente. Dejó atrás su faceta de niño tímido. La tentación y el pecado hecho carne estaba ante sus ojos. Se arrodilló frente a su erección y se la llevó a la boca, en el primer intento pareció atragantarse y su boca hizo un mohín por su torpeza. Levi siseó y halaron con fuerza el cabello castaño para llamar su atención.

—Detente. No.

—Sí, claro que sí — y su caliente cavidad volvió a atrapar su falo. Lamidas y chupetones se pasearon por la larga y ancha longitud del centauro sacándole un gruñido ronco de puro goce.

Era torpe, si, su caricia era muy poco coordinada y en algunos momentos le hacía algo de daño con los dientes, pero eso en vez de causarle dolor le provocaba un inmenso placer. Pensó que si el paraíso prohibido para los mortales existía, en la boca del castaño estaba, y sumado al hecho de saber que esa cavidad se estaba estrenando en él, lo hizo jadear con fuerza. Él era el primero. Su primer hombre, su primer amor. Su instinto de posesión se impuso, una potente avalancha que lo barrió por entero.

Era incapaz de luchar contra su atracción, y había sido un iluso por haber intentado siquiera o pretendido que se podría controlar. ¿Qué su amor era prohibido? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué podía costarle la vida? ¿A quién le importaba?

Haló del brazo al muchacho causando que su boca soltara un sonido acuoso y obsceno al ser retirada con tal brusquedad del falo al que estaba atendiendo. Levi los suspendió en el aire y lo empotró en la pared rocosa de espaldas a él, sus manos le recorrieron las caderas y lo obligó a encorvarse para darle acceso a que su verga se pasera entre las redondas y suaves nalgas. Eren jadea casi hiperventilado.

—Eres mío. Eres mío. Eres mío. Eres mío. Dimelo y me importara un demonio a quien tenga que cargarme o declararle la guerra para que te quedes a mi lado. Anda, cariño, dime que estás listo para mí. Dime que me quieres… —que lo quería como él lo quería.

—Ahora. Por favor, ahora. Te quiero — Eren temblaba y sus manos fueron a dar a las brazos del centauro en busca de soporte o al menos un poco de ayuda para soportar su peso, aunque bien lo podía hacer las sensaciones que se lo tragaban impedían tal cosa.

Dios, estaba sobre él, a punto de tomarle y marcarle.

Levi se refregó contra él y comenzó a penetrarlo con desesperante lentitud.

—Aquí tienes.

—Sí… sí.

Finalmente el interior anillado y apretado de Eren cedió, y Levi se hundió por entero en él, hasta la base de su falo. Rugió de placer. De alguna manera, no supo cómo, consiguió permanecer inmóvil.

—Eres mío. ¿Te duele? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Más. Quiero más.

Otro rugido de satisfacción brotó de su garganta, y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Al apresurar el ritmo, aumentaron las exquisitas sensaciones. Eren se retorcía y movía al mismo ritmo que él mientras le arañaba los codos y los antebrazos.

Levi no se pudo resistir y mientras le embestía profundamente le mordió el cuello, presa de una salvaje necesidad. Un hilo de sangre brotó y la espalda morena se arqueo permitiéndole llegar más profundo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un chillido de placer

Era suyo.

El orgasmo le provocó una convulsión y gritó su nombre. Eren gritó nuevamente, disfrutando del tercer orgasmo de su vida y el más placentero, sus músculos internos se cerraban entorno aquel intruso que seguía en su interior derramando la espesa y caliente semilla.

Levi esperó a que cediera el último temblor y finalmente se separó de él, más saciado de lo que se había sentido nunca en toda su vida. Lo sostuvo antes de cayera al suelo y lo recostó en el suelo frio envolviéndolo en sus brazos. El muchacho estaba completamente derretido, arrullado por el calor de su cuerpo.

Un buen rato después, Eren se atrevió a mirarlo a través del espeso velo de sus pestañas. Una extraña emoción le cerró el pecho al verlo así. Tan satisfecho. Tan encantador.

Justo en aquel preciso instante, supo que no podría abandonarle. Jamás.

Se le quedó viendo mucho rato, sopesando todo lo que de ahora en adelante tendrían que enfrentar, pero no le importaba, desde este momento hasta que exhalara su último suspiro, él sería su escudo y su espada, lo liberaría de todo mal y le amaría con la fuerza de las aguas del inmenso mar.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, tímido, ocultando su sonrojado rostro entre su pecho para darle algunos mordisquitos cariñosos en aquella área.

—Duérmete, cariño. Ya hablaremos por la mañana —su cuerpo ya estaba ardiendo nuevamente por él, listo para el segundo asalto. Pero no, era la primera vez del muchacho, no debía destruirlo con su pasión.

Lo amaba. Él era el amor de su vida. Su destino. Su alma gemela. Su consorte. Allí, al amparo de la oscuridad de aquella noche, carecía de sentido negarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho, tan realizado como en ese instante. Aunque aun le faltaba que Eren le entregara su completo ser juramentándolo con sangre.

Pero sería mañana.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y con el rumor de la lluvia estruendosa de afuera se dejaron arrastrar por el sueño.

Estaban juntos. Y era lo único que importaba.

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, que puedo decir, lemoncito cariñoso, nada que las vaya a manchar XD. Tengo que declararlo: Algunas partes cachondas, sus conocimientos fueron apoyados en un libro que estoy leyendo. Grrr, Sansón y Dalila chicas. JAJAJA XD. Bueno tuve que buscar apoyo, sólo lo digo porque si alguna vez leéis ese libro y ves algunas acciones similares recordarse de mi. Pero está bajo mis manos, así que no hay mucho solo ciertas cosillas.

Debo agradecer a _**AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, MagiAllie y a la Señorita Guest.**_ Inmensas gracias por su incondicional apoyo, ustedes hicieron posible esto. Mi corazoncito se los agradece.

Ahora. Por la campaña de Voz y Voto dejadme un review, porque dejarme un folow o fav sin dejar review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo. Venga, cariñinis, ustedes y yo saben que quiere que lleguemos a más. JAJAJA XD Ok, no. [Sólo quería ser popu con esa frase]

Les agradezco a todas aquellas que me apoyan son una parte muy especial para mí. Las adoro con el alma.

Si les gustó el capitulo

Dejen review

Si quieren que en el próximo capítulo Levi se vuelva a garchar a Eren

Dejen review.

[Review. review. review. Review]

PD: Besitos tronados a todas.

PD2: Los lemons son algo que requiere de arte. (QwQ)

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia |** BL. AU. Riren. Levi Centauro **x** Eren Oráculo.

 **Notas|** Si, lo sé, tardé año y medio en volver a escribir de este Fic. De este y del otro Darkest. Soy una maldita, posiblemente hasta ya lo dejaron en el olvido, y las entiendo, joder que las entiendo. Pero me gustaría —bua suplicar—que no me dieran una patada el culo —que bien merecida me la tengo— y vuelvan a acompañarme en este Fic. Este Fic que es el primero que acabaré este año. Os suplico.

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

 **The Darkest Seduction**

—

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

* * *

Farlan retiró un rojizo mechón de cabello del aceitunado rostro de Isabel. Pequeña y encantadora Isabel, la unigénita de la implacable y sanguinaria reina amazona Caelyn. Isabel, la traviesa adolescente de brazos delgados y ojos verdes, intensos e hipnóticos que se escabullía de la recelosa protección de su tribu para ir verlo cada noche, porque según ella, era la manera de marcarlo y así convertirlo en su consorte para la próxima época de apareamiento.

Niña tonta.

El centauro sonrió con ternura al verla ahí, nuevamente usurpando su lecho como cada noche, tendida en una posición despreocupada, con los labios entreabiertos, las ropas desacomodadas y las mejillas arreboladas productos de la agitación de su reciente —si es que al jaleo en el que ella siempre acababa comiendo polvo se le podía llamar así— pelea.

Acomodándose mejor sobre las grises sábanas, Farlan tomó la liviana blandura de la amazona para atraparla en un apretado abrazo, acunándola en su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Con su acción, Isabel entreabrió los ojos y le observó tras la neblina de la ensoñación, luego volvió a cerrarlos mientras liberaba un sonidito de puro gusto y se sumergía entre sus brazos; el centauro sonrió contemplando sus movimientos, a la vez que pensaba que ella era todo un caso. Un caso tierno al que él adoraba con el alma.

Porque sí, Farlan quería a Isabel. La quería como jamás había querido a nadie más. Como ni siquiera a su propio hermano quería. Intensa, dolorosamente.

Pero el cariño de Farlan hacia Isabel, no era el mismo que ella le profesaba. No, lo de él era cariño fraternal. Pues a sus ojos, la preciosa Isabel tan solo podía ser su hermanita. O la hija que perdió. Todo lo bueno que él no merecía.

A pesar de que Farlan sabía que no debía dejar correr esa agua que representaba los sentimientos de Isabel, no se sentía con el valor de romperle las ilusiones infantiles y por eso cada noche él le seguía —a medias— el juego a ella, ese de "vénceme en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y seré tuyo". De todos modos, él mejor que nadie sabía que ella jamás lo lograría, porque Isabel era todo lo opuesto a lo que una amazona debía ser: Fuerte y sensata, una guerrera de elite innata.

Si ella estaba viva, era porque la pureza y ternura que irradiaba había podido incluso con el legado de las amazonas.

Después de largos minutos, la suave y acompasado respiración que golpeaba de vez en vez su cuello, le hizo saber que la chica en sus brazos se había quedado profundamente dormida. Tan solo entonces se permitió descolgar el eje de su mundo de ella, alejar los pensamientos cálidos y cariñosos de aquel rostro diáfano y dirigirlos hacia aquello que le había quitado el sueño y mantenía un nido de angustia en su pecho:

La guerra humana contra los Dioses en las que su líder, su hermano Levi, y por ende su raza, estaba en juego.

Porque las cosas no pintaban a bien.

El eclipse de Sol había sido aquel día, y nada había sucedido. Ni las murallas, ni la bóveda de cristal habían caído, no, seguían ahí, inamovibles, como una burbuja de jabón en los que ellos cual mosca estaba atrapados, condenados a una muerte segura, porque sí, lo más seguro es que a esas alturas, los Dioses ya sabrían de lo que habían intentado hacer, y estarían sentados en sus tronos de oro, decidiendo la mejor manera de aniquilarlos.

Estaban jodidos. Realmente jodidos.

Girando el rostro hacia la ventana de su rústica cabaña, vio como una hermosa luna llena se abría paso entre las gruesas nubes oscuras que había dejado la reciente tormenta, desperdigando así su luz en hilillos de oro y plata, sobre todo lo que alcanzase su magnificencia. Debe ser ya medianoche, se dijo mientras la contemplaba y en su cabeza el pensamiento de que podría ser la última vez que la viese, bailoteaba en su cerebro. Entre sus brazos Isabel se removió, en una búsqueda de algo más de calor, pues la noche estaba extrañamente fría; y Farlan sonrió enternecido.

«Sin importar lo que venga, voy a protegerte a ti y a mi pueblo. Ningún dios volverá a separarme de alguien a quien amo» Fue la promesa que se enterró en cada fibra de su ser antes de que se abandonara al sueño. Un ligero sueño que fue cortado como una pequeña rama ante un huracán cuando aquel sonido se sumergió hasta ese espacio de inconsciencia.

Como el susurro venenoso de un demonio o como el siseo que alerta peligro de una serpiente pero con la misma potencia de un trueno, aquel murmullo lo despertó.

« _Abre los ojos, guerrero_ » dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, y al instante Farlan obedeció, sus ojos lucharon por encontrar el origen de aquel sonido, ese sonido que traía consigo la sensación de una excesiva gravedad que le cortaba la respiración en los pulmones.

—¿Quién eres?—susurró para no despertar a Isabel y también para no dejar a la vista su estado. Tenía pavor. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por toda la habitación pero nada encontró, no había nada, ni siquiera alguna sombra. Pero había alguien allí, él lo sentía. Y era alguien poderoso.

¿Un dios?

«Tú ya lo sabes. No tengo porque decírtelo» respondió su interlocutor, dejando que su voz se expandiera, repiqueteando como gotitas de lluvia en una profunda charca.

Sí, era un dios. Un hombre. Un hombre con voz placentera y rítmica, casi como una canción, pero que detonaba fuerza y poderío.

—No, no lo sé—respondió Farlan. Porque era la verdad, aunque la voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Hubo una pausa larga, y luego, con un tono que casi pareció haber contenido una risita, el desconocido ser respondió.

—¿Estás seguro, centauro?

De pronto no. No estaba seguro en lo absoluto.

—Sí, lo estoy. Y si no me lo dices, verás que…— su voz se apagó cuando el ente volvió a hablar.

—Ah, que tristeza. Me siento ofendido — dijo con su voz tan melosamente dulce como miel goteando. Luego una risa armoniosa bailó en el aire. Una risa como melodía maravillosa que crispó al centauro. Porque era una risa hipócrita que ocultaba desprecio—. Pero bien, no podía esperar menos de una criatura como tú.

Entonces se reveló. De las sombras apareció como si fuera un demonio: _Él_.

Y lo ojos de Farlan se abrieron a su máxima capacidad mientras sentía como su sangre se congelaba dentro de sus venas. Porque frente suyo estaba nadie más ni nada menos que Zeke, el rey de los dioses, en una esquina de su choza viéndole con fijeza y una sonrisa sardónica.

El dios tenía el pelo y la barba platinados, los ojos dorados, inescrutables. Estaba envuelto en una túnica blanca y tenía un cayado en la mano izquierda. Era alto y esbelto, e irradiaba poder por cada poro, cargando el aire con pequeñas ondas eléctricas que infundían en el cuerpo de Farlan un terror destructivo. Un terror que se multiplicó cuando el dios, que estaba hasta el otro extremo de su cabaña, desapareció, para aparecer a menos de medio metro suyo, al lado de Isabel, sosteniendo mechones de su cabello color fuego, oliendo la tierna carne de su cuello.

Ante aquella escena algo bulló como magma hirviente en el interior de Farlan, y sin poderlo evitar tiró de aquella mano pálida que osaba tocar a su niña.

—No—masculló en un rugido bajo, un rugido de advertencia.

—No seas insolente, centauro—le amonestó el dios—. Deberías sentirte dichoso de que si la mocosa me agrada…bien podría perdonarte la vida a ti y a ella—ronroneó con maldad.

Hijo de perra.

Los dientes de Farlan rechinaron y tuvo que tragarse las maldiciones que le nacían desde el vientre. Su espada estaba lejos e Isabel estaba allí, y si él iniciaba una batalla, la primera víctima sería ella.

Bastardo. Ese dios hijo de puta bien pudo haberlo convocado, arrastrado hasta su terreno y decirle o hacerle lo que quisiera sin que nadie supiera, pero si había bajado hasta allí, en ese preciso momento, era porque lo había estado vigilando, y con toda la mala maña había aparecido, sabiendo que él estaría más… indefenso.

—Me disculpo—se obligó a decir Farlan—. ¿A qué se debe el…honor de tenerlo aquí?

—Cuida ese tono, centauro—dijo el rey levantándose para verlo con superioridad desde su altura.

—Lo siento—y la bilis subió hasta su garganta.

—Por hoy lo dejaré pasar, de todos modos, matarte no me sirve—los ojos del dios estaban fijos sobre la figura del centauro, críticos, como los de alguien que ve a una cucaracha que se aplasta porque se le dio la gana—. Tu líder tiene a mi Oráculo, y lo quiero de regreso. No me importa que lo que tengas que hacer, me lo traerás.

—Pero…

La voz de Farlan murió antes de siquiera formular más palabras, el dios había levantado la mano, haciéndolo callar.

—Sin réplicas, centauro. Si no estoy de humor para perseguir a ese estúpido mocoso, menos para aguantaros tus palabrerías. Abstente de cumplir mis órdenes, si lo hacéis, dejaré pasar vuestras intenciones de rebelaros contra mí. Pero si no lo haces, la muerte os quedará corta con lo que les haré.

El dios desapareció entre sombras igual a como había aparecido y su amenaza quedó flotando, clavada en el pecho de Farlan, que boqueaba como pez moribundo fuera del agua.

Si, de verdad estaban jodidos.


End file.
